The invention relates to a hinge-lid packet for cigarettes or other objects, comprising a packet portion and a lid hinged to same in the region of a packet rear wall, as well as a collar, the front wall of which is connected to the packet portion in the region of a packet front wall, the collar protruding from the packet portion with a collar upper part and the collar front wall having a recess which is open downwards and delimits a collar strip above a closing edge formed by the packet front wall.
Fold-over packets, also known as hinge-lid packets, are a widespread type of packaging for cigarettes, but also for other objects. Hinge-lid packets consist of thin cardboard. In most cases, the collar is formed by a separate blank - likewise made of thin cardboard. A lower portion of the collar is anchored in the packet portion by gluing. The packet contents--a group of cigarettes--are generally surrounded by an inner wrapping of paper or tin foil and thus form a block of cigarettes filling the inner space of the hinge-lid packet.
On this type of packet, the closed position of the lid is frequently insufficiently precise after it has been used for the first time. This problem exists particularly on hinge-lid packets with rounded longitudinal edges (round-edged packet) or with bevelled or polygonal longitudinal edges (octagonal packet).
A large number of closing aids for the above-mentioned packets is known. The invention is likewise principally concerned with this theme.